


you could say that

by isakyikey



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut ???, even bein a bit controlling i guess, idk man, im not good at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakyikey/pseuds/isakyikey
Summary: “You being here all the time is becoming a problem.”Even glanced up at his boyfriend, surprised at this new revelation. They’d been sitting quietly for a few minutes, gaming, and it was an odd thing to break the silence with.  Puzzled, Even attempted to gauge meaning from Isak’s expression, but it was unreadable, apart from the fact that he appeared to be deep in thought.





	1. even

“You being here all the time is becoming a problem.” 

Even glanced up at his boyfriend, surprised at this new revelation. They’d been sitting quietly for a few minutes, gaming, and it was an odd thing to break the silence with. Puzzled, Even attempted to gauge meaning from Isak’s expression, but it was unreadable, apart from the fact that he appeared to be deep in thought. 

“What do you mean?” he questioned softly, gaze shifting to his gaming controller laying idly in his lap. He’d been staying at Isak’s for months, and it had never been a problem before. The two were constantly craving the presence of one another – as boyfriends do. But Even couldn’t help thinking – had he done something wrong? Had he overstepped an invisible boundary, somewhere along the line? Had Isak begun to lose-

“It’s just that…” Isak began haltingly, and Even looked up to see his eyebrows knitted together with, what? Concentration? He stared intently at the paused video game on the television screen. Too intently. As though he was avoiding looking Even’s way.

“Is something wrong? Have I done something?” Even pressed gently. Isak was clearly struggling to express his thoughts. Despite how doting Isak was towards him, he couldn’t help but run through his insecurities – had his disorder finally become too much to deal with? Everything had seemed fine lately, though. What was Isak holding back from telling him?

“Done something? You could say that.”  
Even’s heart sank, thundering in his chest. Isak looked so serious. What on earth was going on? A wave of relief, however, flooded through him when Isak tossed aside his controller and gestured pointedly at his crotch.

“Ah.” Even grinned sheepishly, abandoning his own controller to sidle closer to his boyfriend. Yet the younger boy shuffled hastily off the bed completely, an expression of mild – was it panic? – across his face. “Come back here!”

“No, no, you’re too fucking hot – fuck –“ he’d stumbled over a shoe lying on the floor. Even reached out and tackled a flustered Isak back onto the bed, where he struggled half-heartedly to escape.

“Why is it a problem? Me being here a lot?” Even cupped Isak’s face in his hands and pinned him beneath him, trying to wrap his head around his boyfriend’s erratic behaviour.  
“Eskild brought a guy home.” Isak whispered desperately, finally looking Even in the eyes. They were wide, as if he was trying to communicate without words. But –

“And?” What did that have to do with anything? “What are you saying? Do you want to pick up Eskild’s guy, and you want me out of the flat?” He laughed at his own joke.  
Isak licked his lips and exhaled deeply, admitting uncomfortable defeat, as though he was finally resigned to speak his mind. 

“And,” he began, shyly averting his gaze, looking anywhere and everywhere but at Even. And finally, the older boy understood. Even after all this time, Isak still struggled to talk to Even about one thing. There was one thing he still got flustered and uncomfortable mentioning, it was – 

“I want to fuck,” Even felt Isak’s cheeks warm from embarrassment, but there was no need for that. Even was more than happy to oblige.  
“So let’s?” He skimmed his hand down Isak’s torso and pulled at the hem of his shirt, but the younger boy resisted, pressing it back into place. “What’s up?”

“My dick,” Isak retorted immediately, a fleeting smile flickering across his face before being replaced again by the look of intense concentration. “But … we can’t. Eskild brought a guy home,” he repeated, squirming, “so Noora is sleeping in the hallway outside our room. Like, she’s just there.” His voice came out as a strained whisper, but the words were finally flowing: “It’s fucking unfair. Everyone’s so used to you being here they forget that we need time alone, too.”

Even chuckled, then feigned surprise and looked around the room hurriedly. He pecked Isak on the nose, then along his jaw. “That’s funny,“ he breathed between kisses, “we seem pretty alone to me right now.”

Isak huffed, trying to squirm away from beneath Even, but the older boy only pressed down further, noting joyfully how he could feel Isak’s erection through both their pants.  
“The walls are thin, though.”  
“Pffft,” Even murmured, “excuses, excuses.” He reached under Isak’s bed for the lube.


	2. noora

Noora let out an involuntary jump, jolting up in fright from her pillow as the opening song from "The Lion King" burst suddenly from Isak's room. Slamming her head back onto the pillow to smother her ears, the vibration from the speakers could be felt through the floor - through the pillow pressed up against her cheek.

What the fuck...?

A brief look at her phone revealed it to be 23:23. On a school night. "Isaaaak!" she wailed, steeling herself to pummel angrily on his door, which was centimeters away from her position in the hallway. And yet-

She stopped herself. A memory resurfaced, followed by another, each swilling around in her mind, fighting to be acknowledged.  
She'd kept /him/ up one night, when /he/ was doing it tough, and she guessed she owed him one. 

Noora retracted her hand from the door, choosing instead to unlock her phone, as the song progressed.

til Eva:  
Why does every bit of guy-on-guy bj action in the flat have to be done to the Lion King soundtrack?

Eva didn't respond - it was late, and she was most likely sleeping. Noora made a mental note to organize more sleepovers with Eva in the future, in order to avoid the cacophony that was late night film soundtracks on full blast. Interrupted uncomfortably frequently with heated groans and muffled thumping noises, which the songs did not fully mask.

Noora tried desperately not to distinguish them from the music, half-convincing herself that it was all part of the soundtrack. After another several minutes, however, she grew impatient, and her resignation of "owing Isak one" diminished almost completely. Listening to your friend have sex was an intensely uncomfortable experience that should not have to be endured at any point, let alone six hours before she had to get up for school.

"COULD YOU AT LEAST TURN IT UP?" she shrieked, projecting her voice underneath the door, through the gap into Isak's - and her old - room.  
The music cut out almost immediately.

 

"Fuck!" Isak's voice. "You said it would be fine!"  
"It IS fine, baby. Turn it back on, you didn't get to finish."  
A desperate whisper: "I can't go back to - back to - she fucking heard us!"  
"So? Noora knows we fuck, Isak. I don't think even your snapbacks, however straight you think they make you look, could mask your gayness."

Despite herself, Noora stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, well... I'm not going to be able to look her in the eyes for at least a month. At LEAST."

"And I'm not going to be able to watch the Lion King again, ever, without homoerotic war flashbacks." Noora replied quietly, to herself. Then, louder, under the door: "goodnight, boys!" 

An uncomfortable groan from Isak, laughter from Even.  
"Good night indeed, Noora!"

**Author's Note:**

> hei, this is my first fic since literally 2012 so ???? i have no idea what to say?? i was planning on finishing it before uploading this but im not in the mood rn... i've had this sitting on my laptop for days though so i thought id post this anyway bc personally im always thirsty for new evak content lmao! hope u like it, pls let me know if you do & i might continue...that's all for now


End file.
